The date
by scorpion22
Summary: Jessie goes out on a date with someone he never expected. Rated T for some sexual moments please review. Also I own nothing.


To all my readers thank you for reading whether you give me a good or bad review I appreciate the comments because sometimes my judgment considering my writing is a little cloudy especially when I'm really busy with other things. However you should know that I do love the good reviews because they fill me with happiness and a sense of fulfillment and most of all they make me feel like I'm not such a failure, like my writing has some potential so I have to thank you again for that. Now that I've said that please remember to review and that you all rock.

Jessie Cassopolis pulled up to the house he still shared with his brother in law Danny and his friend Joey parking his motorcycle in the backyard. He used to have the perfect life by anyone's standards, but that had changed drastically since the girls went out on their own, Becky filing for divorce six years ago taking the boys with her so that he hardly saw them. Signing he got off the bike standing there a minute silently wishing to go back in time to a better period in his life, opening his eyes again Jessie slowly walked to the house until suddenly he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Hay Elvis "called Kimmy Gibler as she rounded the fence that separated the Tanner and Gibler houses.

" Kimmy "said Jessie standing there in completely shock, it had been ten years since he had seen her and that girl was gone replaced with a beautiful woman that he barely recognized.

"Yeah Kimmy I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me " said Kimmy watching as Jessie looked her up and down as if trying to make sure it was actually her; Kimmy still had brown hair, but it had grown down her back and was a messy bunch of curls, her skin was pale like white powder except for her cheeks which were of a light pink color, on her lips was a blood red lipstick and as he looked at them he suddenly wanted to kiss them, but he let his eyes roam down to her red halter top and jeans not meeting her eyes till he saw her toes through her black sandals and in that moment he couldn't help, but think that she was beautiful more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen. They stood there in silence neither knowing what to say both of them feeling the same attraction towards the other. When he came up for air again she was standing in front of him a strange look on her face and at that moment he realized she had been talking, but he hadn't heard a word she said.

"Hay are you listening "smiled Kimmy watching that blank stare he had been wearing leave his face.

"Yeah sorry wow look at you Kimmy, you look different "said Jessie again looking her up and down letting his eyes settle on her breasts for a long time.

"My eyes are up here "teased Kimmy her heart skipping a beat as the man she'd had a crush on since he moved next door openly stared at her breasts.

" Sorry " whispered Jessie giving her own of his famous smiles as he suddenly found her hand in his and then suddenly she had her arms wrapped around him and he found himself doing the same pulling her even closer.

"So I thought you moved why are you here " said Jessie trying to keep eye contact with her and not look at the rest of her body holding her at arm's length.

"I did, but I'm moving back I'm opening a shop like the one I had before in Chicago, how's Becky and the boys "said Kimmy looking at him feeling wet between the legs just at the sight of him, she still had feelings for him.

"Becky and I divorced six years ago and the boys are with her I don't see them very much "said Jessie and instantly she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that "said Kimmy in that moment someone called her name.

"Look I got to go I hope we see each other again soon "said Kimmy smiling and hugging him again and to the both of them it felt like a fire began to burn inside them, but when they separated it went out. He watched her walk away and as she did he fought with himself, but then suddenly he heard himself calling her name.

"Kimmy wait "yelled Jessie walking towards her as she turned in response a hopeful look in her eye.

"What is it Elvis "smiled Kimmy looking up at him as she leaned up against the fence.

"Would you go out on a date with me "said Jessie unable to believe how he sounded he hadn't been this nervous since he was a teenager looking deep into her eyes seeing them widen the minute he asked her.

"Really…well sure...um yeah "stuttered Kimmy in that moment it was like she couldn't talk.

"When "asked Kimmy staring at him as if at any moment he would disappear.

"How about Friday "questioned Jessie his words coming out rushed trying not to hyperventilate in excitement.

"Ok I'll see you Friday "said Kimmy as her name was called again and she had to run off.

She was almost out of sight when she called to her again making her turn again except this time her breath was coming in hard little pants.

"Kimmy "called Jessie.

"Yeah Elvis "smiled Kimmy once she had gotten control of herself as she looked back at him one last time.

" You can call me Jessie, now that we're going on a date you can stop calling me that little nickname of yours " smiled Jessie not saying another word before walking away doing the same shortly afterward. Danny and Joey could tell the minute Jessie walked in the house that something was up he was in the best mood they'd seen him in since the divorce.

"Ok who's the girl "smiled Danny knowing that when Jessie was like this it usually had something to do with a new girlfriend and this time he was really happy about it because Jessie had not been on a date since before he married Becky and this was on his mind as Joey and him sat at the table next to Jessie.

"What makes you think there's a girl "said Jessie using that tone he always used when he was trying to hide something even though he knew it wouldn't work, but still didn't know if he should tell them about Kimmy?

"Jess you haven't been like this since Becky "explained Joey refusing to meet his friend's eyes feeling his friend's eyes on him.

"I have a date "whispered Jessie looking from one to the other seeing an instant reaction.

"That's great who's the lucky lady "teased Joey laughing as they both clapped him on the back happily.

"I'm going on a date Friday with Kimmy Gibler "whispered Jessie his words rushed and barely audible as he looked at them both seeing exactly what he had known he would.

"Kimmy "they said together looking at each other than at him before falling into a prolonged silence.

"DJ's best friend since first grade Kimmy Gibler "said Danny looking at him seriously shock written on his face.

"The Kimmy Gibler that you once said you couldn't stand "said Joey at the same time, the same look as Danny on his face.

" Guys I know what you're thinking, but just now when I saw her after ten years and I felt something that I haven't felt since I met Becky so I went with my gut and asked her out and she accepted " snapped Jessie and they could tell he wasn't angry just excited.

A silence fell between them until finally they both got up coming to stand on either side of him.

"Alright Jess we'll stand by you on this "said Danny and before Jessie knew it they were gone and he sat alone in the kitchen. Jessie didn't know how long he sat there, but he would always remember everything that went through his mind in that moment because deep down he was scared because Kimmy was practically his niece, but he couldn't think about that he couldn't help how he was feeling. It wasn't long before Friday had arrived and as the two got ready for their date they were cursed with a mixture of nerves and yet at the same time they both were looking forward to it getting ready they both were going to look their best.

" That looks good " said Kimmy looking at herself in the bathroom mirror after curling her hair before leaving the room to continue to get ready.

She looked at the black dress she picked out before putting it on along with her black high heels then after a little red lipstick as a finishing touch she was ready. At the Tanner house Jessie was checking his hair for the third time and final time. Smiling to himself he took one last glance at himself in the mirror fixing his tie before he left he was ready for the date. They had agreed to meet in the backyard and then they would leave on his bike so that's where he headed.

"She's not here yet "breathed Jessie when he walked outside, but soon he could hear the click of her heels on the driveway and he knew she was right around the corner.

She rounded the fence a smile on her face when she saw him and as she came towards him he looked her up and down, she looked beautiful.

"Hay "smiled Kimmy coming to stand by his side quickly excepting a hug from him.

"Hay you look amazing "said Jessie holding out his hand.

" Thanks so do you, you look very handsome " said Kimmy walking with her hand in his to his bike part of her afraid she would start shaking because of how nervous she was. They got on the bike first him then her and then as he jump started it he felt her wrap her arms around him tight and he couldn't deny he liked that.

"Hold on tight Kimmy "breathed Jessie though he wasn't sure if she heard him or not, but then just like that they sure speeding down the street and as they did Jessie still couldn't help, but like it as she clung to him. They stopped outside a small Italian restaurant and after helping her off the bike they walked together inside. They sat across from each other and it wasn't long at all before they were talking about everything whether it be the past or what they liked and disliked they were having a great time already and the date had only just begun. They left the restaurant laughing their heads off and as they did neither of them wanted it to end they wanted the night to last forever. After driving back to the house they sat together on the porch continuing to talk.

"Do you want to see my studio "asked Jessie as they were discussing his music?

"Yeah of course I haven't seen it in years "said Kimmy standing up with him and taking his hand again and letting him lead her into the house and down the basement stairs. They went down to the basement and everything was as she remembered it except more up to date now.

" Wow this is amazing a lot more technical then the last time I was here " admitted Kimmy looking around then looking at him as they leaned up against separate walls staring intently at each other. He came to stand in front of her trying to get the courage to do something he had wanted to do all night.

Suddenly he didn't have to think about it anymore as Kimmy suddenly pulled him towards her capturing his lips and kissing him. They both felt that fire from before except now it was much more intense.

"Have Mercy "breathed Jessie as the kiss ended and he leaned her further into the wall letting an arm go around her waist as he kissed her again. Her arms went around his neck and as she did her tongue slid into his mouth. It wasn't long before they were doing much more than kissing as they struggled to get their clothes off as they both on the floor both of then naked to each other.

Neither knew what was happening at first all they knew was they wanted it to happen and so they didn't try to stop it.

"Oh god yes "said Kimmy mewling out as he made love to he on the studio floor repeatedly.

" Kimmy " groaned Jessie as he made love to her body touching every curve, kissing every inch of skin making sweet, passionate love to her until they both couldn't take it anymore. The next morning Kimmy woke up naked in his arms on the floor of the studio.


End file.
